


Tear In My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sodapop Curtis x Reader)</p><p>You weren't her, but that was probably for the best considering how that ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear In My Heart

_Sometimes you've got to bleed to know,_

_That you're alive and have a soul._

_But it takes someone to come around and show you how._

 

Sodapop ran his fingers through his dark gold locks, a bored expression on his face as he looked around the DX. Normally Sandy would drop by and keep him company for a little while, but that was all over now. He snapped to attention when he heard someone put a coke down on the glass counter somewhat aggressively, most likely to get his attention.

"Will that be all?" He asked and rang up the coke, not really interested.

"I'll take a pack of Kools." The girl said and fished her wallet out of her jacket pocket.

"You from around here?" Soda asked and took the money from your hand before giving you your change.

"Nah, just moved here from Florida." You replied and dropped your Kools into your other jacket pocket before opening your coke. Noticing him tense at the mention of Florida you continued.

"Yeah, I didn't like it there either." You smirked slightly and took a sip.

"Sorry I just-"

"Calm down, I'm just messin' with ya. See ya around, Sodapop." You said before leaving the DX.

"Wait! I didn't....catch your name." He called out a second too late, and only then did he notice the heat in his cheeks.

 

 

_She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive._

_She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire._

_She's the tear in my heart, take me higher._

_Than I've ever been!_

 

 

"So Sodapop, we're destined to meet again." You grinned as you strolled into the DX. It had become a regular occurrence for you to come in every day and buy a coke, and occasionally a pack of Kools. But mostly you just kept Soda company.

"Oh hey (F/n), whatcha up to later?" He asked with a small smile.

"Well funny ya should ask, I got myself a date." Your grin stretched wider as you leant against the counter.

"Oh, really? With who?" He asked as he felt his heart sink, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"A large bucket a popcorn and whatever cheesy movie's on at the drive in." You shrugged with a smirk and he felt relief wash over him.

"How'd ya feel about goin' with someone?" He asked smoothly.

"Aw I dunno, I don't like most people. I guess it'd depend." You said in fake-boredom.

"How about with me?" He asked again, this time leaning in closer to you.

"Is  _the_ Sodapop Curtis askin'  _me_ on a date?" You asked with a smirk.

"Depends, wouldya want it to be one?" He asked with a bit of nervousness.

"Well I wouldn't be  _opposed_ to the idea." You mused and glanced at him quickly before looking away.

"How's eight sound?" He asked.

"It's a date." You said and quickly leaned in and pecked the tip of his nose before almost running out of the DX with a goofy smile.

 

_The songs on the radio are okay,_

_But my taste in music is your face._

_And it takes a song to come around to show you how._

_She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive._

_She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire._

_She's the tear in my heart, take me higher._

_Than I've ever been!_

_Than I've ever been!_

_Than I've ever been!_

_Than I've ever been!_

 

 

"That movie was...actually I don't remember a darn thing 'cause ya kept crackin' bad jokes about it." You nudged Soda's shoulder playfully.

"They were  _not_ terrible." Soda pouted.

"Alright, maybe not all of 'em. But some of 'em were downright cheesy. Almost as bad as Two-Bit's." You rolled your eyes.

"You liked 'em though." He argued.

"Or maybe I just like you." You muttered and looked away with a soft blush. 

"Could ya repeat that? I didn't quite catch it." He smirked.

"Aw, nothin' important. Anyways, I really had fun tonight Soda." You smiled softly.

"I did too. Ya think ya'd wanna do it again?" He asked hopefully.

"I'd love to." You replied and slipped your hand into him, making him blush. 

 

 

_You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time,_

_But that's okay I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine._

_I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government,_

_For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement._

_You fell asleep in my car, I drove the whole time,_

_But that's okay I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine._

_I'm driving here I sit, cursing my government,_

_For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement._

 

 

"What's wrong, babe?" Soda asked worriedly as you stood in front of him, visibly upset.

"I-I'm moving." You choked out.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"M-My parent's are movin' us back to Florida. I'm sorry Soda." You said quietly.

"Y-Ya can move in here! O-Or we'll figure somethin' else out! Just please...don't leave me." He begged, a look of desperation and depression on his face.

"Soda I..." You mumbled, but stopped and decided to instead just wrap your arms around him.

 

 

_Sometimes you've got to bleed to know,_

_That you're alive and have a soul._

_But it takes someone to come around and show you how._

_She's the tear in my heart, I'm alive._

_She's the tear in my heart, on on fire._

_She's the tear in my heart, take me higher,_

_Than I've ever been!_

 

 

"Soda someone's here to see ya." Ponyboy said as he entered the darkened room his brother was laying in.

"Tell 'em to go away." Soda said, his voice muffled by the mattress.

"Soda—"

"It's alright Pony, I got it." You cut the younger of the two off and he nodded before leaving you and Soda alone.

"(F/n)?" He asked as his head shot up, only to go back down and for him to rub his neck in pain.

"Have you been moping like an angsty teenager this entire time?" You asked.

"I  _am_ an angsty teenager." He muttered as he jumped out of bed and nearly tackled you.

"You're my angsty teenager though." You laughed softly and pecked him on the lips.

"I'm happy ya stayed, but how?" He asked.

"Don't worry about that, it's nothin' of importance." You grinned and tugged him by the shirt to pull him down for a proper kiss.

 

 

_My heart is my armor,_

_She's the tear in my heart, she's a carver._

_She's a butcher with a smile, cut me farther,_

_Than I've ever been._

_Than I've ever been._

_Than I've ever been._

_Than I've ever been._

_My heart is my armor,_

_She's the tear in my heart, she's a carver._

_She's a butcher with a smile, cut me farther,_

_Than I've ever been._


End file.
